There are known walking toy figures of the general kind above referred to in which a suitably geared drive mechanism imparts lateral pendular movements to the trunk of the doll or other toy figure. These lateral pendular movements are utilized to cause alternate forward and back swinging of the legs and alternate lifting and putting down of the legs.
Mechanisms for producing the afore-referred to walking of a doll or other toy figure as heretofore known require many components and expensive assembly.